Zelda
In the Legend of Zelda games, most bosses are destroyed the same way; Link attacking them, often their weak point, enough times with his sword. This list, therefore, will detail what their death scene looks like and where Link attacked them. Occasionally, good guys die as well, and they are noted here. Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword #Scaldera - After Link attacked his eye enough times, he fell to the ground, turned black, got a bit smaller, and exploded. Explosion was relative bomblike, with the usual "spirit of dying enemy" as well as a few diamond symbols to symbolize Ghirahim. #Moldarach - After Link attacked his eye enough times, turned black and exploded from the tail and legs to the head. Explosion was usual enemy explosion of dark purple smoke. #Koloktos - After Link attacked the jewel on his chest enough times with his own sword, he partially exploded, shattering to pieces. #Moldarach (2) - Same as the other Moldarach. #Scervo - Knocked over the edge of the gangplank by Link and fell to his death. When he hit the ground, he exploded in a dark blue explosion with electricity. #Tentalus - After Link attacked his eye enough times, he turned black and exploded in a gold explosion. #Bilocyte - Exploded from the tail (possibly) to the head in an explosion of red-purple particles once Link attacked his eye enough times. #Thunder Dragon - Is shown to be a skeleton in Lanayru. It is unclear what killed him, but is likely to be an illness or else what reduced Lanayru to a desert. This seems to be averted when Link turns time back with a Timeshift Stone (restoring him to his original state) and gives him fruit from the Tree of Life, as he is able to leave the Timeshift Stone area afterwards. #Dreadfuse - Knocked off a gangplank into a chasm by Link, exploding in midair in a similar style to Scervo. #Demise - Is crushed to death when Link makes a wish with the Triforce that causes the Statue of the Goddess to fall on top of him. He shatters into dark particles and is destroyed. However, this is averted when Ghirahim alters the past and restores Demise to power. #'Ghirahim' - Is turned into Demise's sword, and when Demise is mortally wounded, disintegrates into purple sparkles and dark smoke. #'Demise' - After Link stabs him with a Killing Blow using the Master Sword, Demise disintegrates into dark smoke. What remains of his consciousness is absorbed into the Master Sword by Link, to decay over time until he is completely gone. However, his hatred is reincarnated as Ganondorf. #Impa - Disintegrates into sparkles of light for no apparent reason, although it is likely to be old age. (The Impa in Ocarina of Time may be a reincarnation) #Fi - Enters the Master Sword when it is placed back in the pedestal, and seems to be destroyed here, as she mentions going into "eternal sleep" and saying to Link that they will "meet again in another life". Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time #Queen Gohma - After Link attacked her eye enough times, she foamed at the mouth and fell to the ground, dead, and in blue explosion-like fire, dissolved until there was nothing left except a Heart Container. #King Dodongo - After Link attacked his head enough times, he rolled around the room and fell into the lava, killing him and leaving only his head and front paws visible. These will be gone the next time Link enters. #Bigocto - After Link attacked the orb on his back enough times, he spun around, fell down, and became more transparent and disappeared at the same time he began to get flattened like a pancake. #Barinade - After Link attacked him enough times, his skin began to puff up until one of his tentacles exploded, then he exploded in an explosion of green blood. His remains will be gone the next time Link enters. #Joelle - After Link shot her enough times, she turned skeletal and vanished in an explosion of red fire, lighting the torch. #Beth - After Link shot her enough times, she turned skeletal and vanished in an explosion of blue fire, lighting the torch. #Amy - After Link shot her enough times, she turned skeletal and vanished in an explosion of green fire, lighting the torch. #Meg - After Link shot her enough times, she turned skeletal and vanished in an explosion of purple fire, lighting the torch. #Phantom Ganon - After Link attacked him enough times, he began drifting through the air, slowly disintegrating in blue fire (similar to Gohma, except the fire looks like flames instead of explosions). Ganondorf tells Link that he won't be as easy as his phantom, and banishes him to the gap between dimensions, sucking him into a purple vortex below him. The blue light appears where the vortex was seconds after it disappears. #Flare Dancer - Once Link attacked him enough, he exploded, in a bomb type explosion that could damage Link if he got too close. (Another one appeared later on and got the same death scene) #Volvagia - After Link attacked his head enough times, he went back into the hole and came out the middle hole, flying around until he started on fire, and from the tail to the head turned into a skeleton. He fell in pieces to the ground, and the pieces eventually fell into the lava. Volvagia's skull landed next to Link, burning up in blue fire and leaving only a Heart Container. #Dark Link - After Link attacked him enough times, he was sent flying a bit away from Link and vanished. #Morpha - After Link attacked him enough times, he exploded into a million pieces. The water he controlled drains into the ceiling, and the last drop falls, and where it fell, the blue light appears. #Dead Hand - After Link attacked his head enough times, he fell, became transparent, and disappeared. (Another one appeared later on and got the same death scene) #Bongo Bongo - After Link attacked his eye enough times, he banged on the drum quickly, then got slower and stopped. He turned completely black, then a blue, black, and light blue fizzy design, and then melted into the drum, and vanished. (Note: In the GameCube version of the game, the dark blue fizzy design is replaced with a plain dark red color) #Twinrova - Once attacked enough times by Link, she split back into Koume and Kotake, who were about to get serious when suddenly they noticed that they each had halos over their heads, indicating that they are both dead. They begin to argue about their age (ironically, Koume says "We're twins! Don't try to lie about your age!" when Kotake says she is younger, and then later Koume says she is Kotake's older sister, and Kotake says "We are twins! How can you be older") before they go to heaven, vanishing into a light in the ceiling. Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask #Odolwa - Once attacked enough times by Link, he fell down, and burned up in blue fire. Instead of dissolving in the fire, as Gohma did, he became flat like a pancake and vanished. #Goht - Once attacked enough times by Link, he ran around for a while and then crashed into a wall, and was crushed by falling boulders as a result. (This is the King Dodongo type death scene) #Wart - Once his eye was attacked enough times by Link, he exploded in a bomb type explosion. (Another one appeared in a different dungeon) #Gyorg - Once attacked enough times by Link, he flopped around on the platform like a fish out of water, and began to get smaller until he was completely gone. #Garo Master - Once defeated by Link, he vanished in a wave of fire, telling Link the law of the Garo is to die without leaving a corpse. (Another one appeared in two other dungeons, and both blew themselves up with a bomb) #Gomess - Once defeated by Link, he vanished in orange fire. #Twinmold - Once each mold was defeated by Link, it exploded from the tail to the head, leaving only the head, which fell to the ground. There was a red mold and a blue mold. (This is the Volvagia type death scene) #'Majora' - Once his ultimate form, Majora's Wrath, was defeated by Link, he thrashed around before beams of light come from him and he slowly dissolves, leaving only (it's revealed once the salesman is seen holding it) the original Majora's Mask, without any evil power in it. Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker #Gohma - Once his eye was attacked enough times by Link, he turned completely black (except his eye), then orange, then with the spiral explosion design on him, and finally exploded in an orange explosion. His head fell in front of Link and exploded in usual enemy explosion (a black and purple explosion). This is perhaps the most elaborate death scene in the game. #Kalle Demos - Once his main core (the Boko Baba type head) was attacked enough times by Link, it was sent flying away from his main body, flopped around, and exploded in the usual enemy explosion. The life drained from the bulb, which lay flat and motionless. The bulb will be gone the next time Link enters. #Helmaroc King - Once his head was attacked enough times by Link, he flew into the air, and all spotlights were on him, and he exploded in usual enemy explosion, leaving only the Heart Container and a lot of feathers. #Jalhalla - Once all the Poes inside him were defeated, Jalhalla (now just a head) was unable to use them to get his body back, so he tried to escape through a hole in the ceiling, but light shone down on him, killing him and sending him falling, where he shattered to pieces and exploded in usual enemy explosion. (This is the closest the game gets to a King Dodongo type death, as he was not directly killed by Link) #Molgera - Once his tongue was attacked enough times, he sank into the sand, came out again, flew around for a while in agony, then turned to sand and exploded from the tail to the head. His head exploded in usual enemy explosion. (The Volvagia type death scene) #Phantom Ganon - Shot with a Light Arrow by Link, killing him instantly. Beams of light come from him and he vanishes. This is the typical death scene for any non-boss enemy shot by a Light Arrow. #Puppet Ganon - Once Link shot his tail enough times with a light arrow, the blue orb shattered to pieces, and he was lifted into the air by the red string, and exploded, usual enemy explosion, leaving only the string. #'Ganondorf' - Stabbed in the head by Link with the Master Sword, in a Parry Attack. As the Triforce of Power earlier left Ganondorf to become the Triforce, he was no longer immortal, and, starting from the head, turned to stone. Was later reincarnated as Calamity Ganon. #King of Hyrule - Stayed behind at Hyrule after making a wish for Hyrule to be drowned under the Great Sea, and presumably drowned with it. (However, there are some who speculate that the king was a spirit, as it takes place hundreds of years after Ocarina of Time) #'Vaati' - Destroyed along with Hyrule, as he would currently be imprisoned in the Four Sword set in the Four Sword Sanctuary. Note: The Master Sword seems to have survived Hyrule's destruction, as both timelines separately end with Breath of the Wild. Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass #Kayo - Killed offscreen by the Ghost Ship, created by Bellum, as he is seen as a ghost. #Blaaz - Destroyed in an explosion of sand (Sand of Hours) after Link slashed him with his sword. #Cyclok - Exploded into Sand of Hours after Link slashed him with his sword. #Crayk - Exploded into Sand of Hours after Link slashed his tail enough times. #Diabolical Cubus Sisters - Their own energy balls were reflected back at them, Phantom Ganon style, by Link. One by one, when defeated they exploded in a purple puff of smoke. They are the only bosses to not turn into Sand of Hours when defeated. #Dongorongo - Once Link attacked the orb on his back enough times, he exploded into Sand of Hours. #Gleeok - Once Link slashed both his heads enough times, ﻿he exploded into Sand of Hours. #Eox - Once Link attacked the jewel on his head enough times, he exploded into Sand of Hours. #'Bellum' - Possessed Linebeck, but was defeated when Link froze time and attacked the eye on his back enough times with the Phantom Sword. Bellum was driven out of Linebeck and exploded into Sand of Hours. It is interesting to note this game does not have any snakelike bosses that explode from the tail to the head or vice versa; Gleeok, the two-headed serpentlike dragon, explodes the same way as the other bosses. Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess #Diababa - Once his eye was attacked enough times by Link, he began to wither and get extremely skinny. His eye fell out of its socket and exploded in usual enemy explosion (a dark explosion with some pieces flying from it). His body then exploded in Twilight enemy explosion (explodes into dark particles) #Woman at the general store - Captured by a Twilight Beast, and turned into one. She and the other beasts were then killed simultaneously by Link, and exploded in usual twilight explosion. #Fyrus - Technically speaking, Fyrus was Darbus turned into a monster. The Fyrus part of him exploded in Twilight enemy explosion once Link attacked his head enough times, turning him back into Darbus. #Deku Toad - Once his tongue was attacked enough times by Link, he coughed up a chest containing the Clawshot before exploding in usual enemy explosion. #Morpheel - Once his eye was stabbed enough times by Link, he crashed into the side of the room, cracking the wall and draining all of the water. Without any water, he could not survive, and exploded from the head to the tail this time in a Twilight enemy explosion. (Combining the King Dodongo and Volvagia death scenes) #Death Sword - Once attacked enough times by Link, he dissolved into insects or dark particles, which flew away. #Stallord - Just a head, once he was attacked enough times by Link, he flew around, behind a corner (out of sight) and exploded in usual enemy explosion. The sword in his head came flying up to the main platform and exploded as well. #Darkhammer - Once Link attacked his tail enough times, he fell down and exploded in usual enemy explosion. #Blizzeta - Like Fyrus, she was Yeta turned into a monster. The Blizzeta part of her was destroyed when she fell and shattered to pieces, releasing Yeta from the evil curse unharmed. #Armogohma - Once crushed enough by Link using a statue's hammer, her first form exploded in usual enemy explosion, but again, was something turned into a monster; in her case, a small spider resembling an eyeball. Once Link killed this significantly weaker form, it got flatter like cardboard and exploded in usual enemy explosion. #Argorok - Once the red spot on the back of his neck was stabbed enough times by Link, he breathed fire for a while and then fell and exploded in usual enemy explosion. #Phantom Zant - Once defeated, exploded into particles of dark smoke, which remained around the room. (There were two Phantom Zants) #'Zant' - Impaled by Midna with her hair, and exploded like a balloon. (Note: Ganondorf apparently did not get around to resurrecting him, or never intended to; his vision of Zant snapping his neck was best interpreted as Zant standing on the door to the afterlife and mocking Ganondorf for his imminent death) #'Ganondorf' - Knocked down by Link and then stabbed in his execution wound. He was still unable to die with the Triforce of Power, but at that moment it abandoned him. Strangely, Ganondorf died standing up. He was later reincarnated as Ganon of Four Swords Adventures, and eventually Calamity Ganon. Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures #Stone Arrghus - Destroyed in battle by Link (attacking him with his sword), and exploded. #Helmaroc King - Destroyed in battle by Link. (this is the Child Timeline version) #Dodongo Trio - Blown up by Link throwing bombs into their mouths. #Jalhalla - Destroyed in battle by Link. Revived. #Jalhalla - Destroyed by Link attacking a green figure inside him. #Phantom Ganon - Destroyed in battle by Link. (This is the Child Timeline version) #Dagtail - Destroyed by Link attacking his tail. Explodes from the tail to the head. #Frostare - Destroyed in battle by Link. #Big Dodongo - Big bombs thrown into his mouth by Link, blowing him up. #Shadow Link - Though they come in endless supply, they act as one and Shadow Link was put to an end when Zelda destroyed the Dark Mirror, although many were destroyed in battle by Link earlier. #'Vaati' - Destroyed when Link stabbed him from above, disintegrating into dark smoke. Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Note: The player chooses which order Link fights the bosses of the Divine Beasts. Though, Kohga will always be fought before Thunderblight Ganon, and if Link fights Ganon without freeing all Divine Beasts, he must fight any of the Blight Ganons he has not already killed. Also, this game is separately set in all timelines. #King Rhoam - Killed offscreen by Calamity Ganon. Returned as a spirit #Revali - Killed offscreen by Windblight Ganon. Returned as a spirit #Princess Mipha - Killed offscreen by Waterblight Ganon. Returned as a spirit #Daruk - Killed offscreen by Fireblight Ganon. Returned as a spirit #Urbosa - Killed offscreen by Thunderblight Ganon. Returned as a spirit #Windblight Ganon - Once defeated in battle by Link (either with bombs or by attacking him with a sword or other melee weapon or arrows), rays of pink light shine from him and he is destroyed in an explosion of pink light. #Waterblight Ganon - Defeated in battle by Link. Rays of pink light shine from him and he explodes in a flash of pink light. #Fireblight Ganon - Defeated in battle by Link. Rays of pink light shine from him and he explodes in a flash of pink light. #Master Kohga - Summoned a giant spike ball, which rolled into him sending him falling into a pit. #Thunderblight Ganon - Defeated in battle by Link. Rays of pink light shine from him and he explodes in a flash of pink light. #'Calamity Ganon' - Destroyed by Zelda with her power, disintegrating him in an explosion of light while in shadow form. (He does not get reincarnated because he abandons his cycle of reincarnation to assume his evil incarnate form, though some have suggested that he was merely sealed away. Though, the trailer for the sequel implies that in the Child Timeline he gets resurrected in his mummified body from Twilight Princess) Super Smash Bros Ultimate #Link - murdered by Galeem; revived by Kirby #Zelda - murdered by Galeem; revived by Kirby Category:Video games